333 Ways To Get Kicked Out Of WalMart
by HailQueenLottie
Summary: Doesn't the title say it all? Soon to be updated Rated T for language
1. 1 to 25

**Hey all of you! This is my first story and I'm wicked excited! I wanted to make it really funny and I saw this list one day. I had looked it up because I was bored out of my mind. I skimmed through it and fell out of my chair from laughing too hard. I really hope you enjoy this! This is the first 25 out of the 333.**

**-XForgorrenMemoryX**

**1. Take someone's shopping cart and switch the items with someone else's.**

While Hidan's back was turned, Sakura quickly switched the contents with the nearest person, which happened to be Konan. She grinned and ducked into the next aisle.

Hidan blinked and picked up a package. "What the fuck? U by Kotex?" He said out loud in confusion. Hearing the brand, Konan spun around.

"WHAT THE HELL HIDAN? YOU PERVERT!" she screamed snatching the box out of his hands and smacking him on the head with a baseball bat. All they heard from the next aisle was a fit of laughter. Konan twitched.

"PINKY!"

**2. Walk up to a complete stranger and say how much you've missed them.**

Sakura run up to a complete stranger and major glomped him. "OHMIGOSH! I HAVEN'T SEEN YOU IN _FOREVER! _I MISSED YOU BUDDY!" she screamed.

"Sakura!" Itachi scolded. "What have I told you about talking to pedophiles, especially Orochimaru?"

She looked down sadly. "Ta not to."

Orochimaru smirked. "Oh I think it'ssss fine if she hangsss out with me for a bit," he said picking her up under his arm. And that's how Orochimaru died and Wal-Mart exploded.

**3. Smash someone on the head with a ham.**

Sakura came up behind Zetsu trying to be stealth-like and ninja but failed miserably. The man with the giant flytrap on his head turned around. "Sakura, what **the hell **are you **doing?" **he asked. She raised the ham high above her head, yelled a battle cry and smashed the giant piece of meat against his face. Then she proceeded to run for her life and scream her lungs out.

"**SAKURA! **Nom nom nom nom**. I'M GOING TO -**nom nom nom nom**- GET -**nom nom nom nom nom** – Y- **nom nom nom nom**-O-**nom nom nomnom**- DO YOU MIND**? Sorry but this ham tastes so good."

Zetsu's dark half smacked himself across the face.

**4. Go up to an old guy and claim that he is your grandfather and ask why he is alive.**

"GRANDPA! YOU'RE _ALIVE! _IT'S A FRIKKIN _MIRACLE! _WHY ARE YOU ALIVE? I SAW YOU DIE!" sakura screamed as she glomped her 'grandpa.'

The man she was currently attached to twitched "SAKURA!" Sasori yelled as his face turned red in anger.

"Yes grandpa?" she asked innocently.

"Seven days Sakura. Seven days."

**5. Take something from someone's cart and when they claim that you took it, call security.**

As she skipped down the aisle, she proceeded to grab a giant lollipop out of Tobi's cart.

"BLOSSOM! THAT'S TOBI'S LOLLIPOP!" he yelled in a childish voice.

"SECURITY!" she screamed. Two emo men appeared in front of her. "You called?"** (And there is nothing wrong with emo people. I'm emo (as in style) so if you're also emo don't get offended.)**

She looked at them weirdly. "Uhhhh… ya this man is trying to steal my lollipop," she said still staring at them.

"BUT THAT'S TOBI'S LOLLIPOP! TOBI DOESN'T WANT TO GO WITH THE SCARY EMO PEOPLE!" Tobi shrieked at the top of his lungs.

"Sir you have to leave the store now for an attempt of theft and insulting us," One of the emo guys said.

"BUT TOBI DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" and so they had to drag Tobi kicking and screaming out of the store.

Deidara walked up to her. "What did you _do, _un?" he asked staring at Tobi who was having a tantrum in the middle of the parking lot.

She shrugged and skipped away, lollipop in hand.

**6. Move 'Caution: Wet Floor' signs to carpeted areas**

"What kind of employee puts a 'wet floor' sign on a carpeted area?" Kisame asked out loud.

"None. That only means one thing…" Pein said

"SAKURA!"

**7. Hide in a clothes circle and when people look through the shirts jump out and scream**

Konan had begun to sort through the cloths rack tying to find a crappy shirt that she could wear when she began to re-paint her room the way _she _wanted it to be.

She had almost finished when a hooded figure in a mask like the one from Scream jumped out of it. "AHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA!" it screamed.

Konan rolled her eyes. "Nice try Sakura. I'm not buying that act anymore."

"What?" Sakura asked as she walked up to Konan. Konan looked from 'Sakura' to Sakura. She continued to do that for a few minutes. "Uh, Konan? Are you okay?" she asked her blue-haired friend.

Konan turned around, drove to an airport and went to begin a new life in France leaving a very confused Sakura behind.

**8. Go into the dressing, wait a few minutes and then announce that there is no toilet paper**

For some odd reason Sakura had decided to go into the dressing room, start singing the song 'The Dressing Room' by Breathe Carolina and then start yelling.

"OHMIGOSH! THERE IS NO TOILET PAPER IN HER! WHAT KIND OF BATHROOM _IS _THIS?"

Half of the Akatsuki sweatdropped while the other half smacked themselves in the face except for Tobi who was still having a fit in the middle of the parking lot.

**9. Put on a batman costume and run around the store calling for Robin**

Hidan stared wordlessly at the pinkette who was currently dressed as batman.

"The fuck?" he asked out loud.

"DANANANANANANANA BATWOMAN! COME ROBIN! TO THE BATMOBILE!" she screamed dragging a helpless Hidan behind her.

"WHAT THE FUCK SAKURA?" he yelled at her.

"WHO IS THIS SAKURA YOU SPEAK OF? I AM BATWOMAN!"

"Oh my fucking Jashin."

**10. Take up an entire aisle by setting up a full-scale battlefield with G.I Joes VS X-Men**

"Hn. Why are we going into the toys section again?" Itachi asked crossing his arms.

"Because Tobi's birthday is coming up and I nee-WOAH!" Deidara cried as he crashed to the floor and landed on his back. "Haha pretty lights, un," he said, anime Xs in his eyes and stars around his head.

"Hn, Sakura?" Itachi asked.

"Yes?" she asked innocently despite the camo she was wearing and the war paint on her face.

"What are you doing?" he asked eyeing the scene around him.

"Having a battle," she said casually.

"With G.I Joes and X-men?"

"Yup."

"Alright then. Less shopping for me," he said as he left dragging Deidara with him.

**11. Hide in close racks and yell at whoever happens to walk by to pick you**

Kakuzu had been walking around mumbling about money and the expense of everything when he had taken a wrong turn and went into the clothing aisle. He carelessly walked by the close racks completely unaware of his future. Sakura unexpectedly popped out of the racks.

"PICK ME! PICK ME!" she screamed in his face.

Poor poor Kakuzu. He had been so scared that he had fainted and didn't wake up until Hidan had began to put his money in a blender and then sprinkle the shreds in his smoothie.

**12. When an employee asks if you need help, start crying an asking why they won't leave you alone**

Sakura had been browsing through the jewelry section when one of the employees had walked up to her. "Can I help you with anything?" he asked. His little dog barked in agreement.

Her jade eyes grew really big and she began to cry. "WHY CAN'T YOU PEOPLE JUST LEAVE ME ALONE?" she cried.

Itachi suddenly popped out of nowhere. "You made her cry?" he asked in a very evil tone while cracking his knuckles. The little white dog whined. "TSUKOYOMI!" That poor employee.

**13. Hide in a clothes circle and grab random things out of people's carts when they pass by**

Our beloved kunoichi was hiding in a clothes circle…again. It seemed that most of her schemes included a clothes circle. It was quite odd at how many uses a clothes circle could have other than hanging clothes on.

She stayed as silent as possible as her next victim approached. He came closer and closer with every step. Five steps. Four steps. Three steps. She prepared herself. Two steps. One step. She shot out her hand and grabbed the first thing it touched, and then brought it back in as quickly as possible. She gaped at the thing she was holding.

"OHMIGOSH! THAT'S DISGUSTING!" she screamed as she threw the box up in the air and ran out of the clothes circle.

"That would be mine," Pein said, catching the box and putting it back into the cart.

"YOU BOUGHT CONDOMS? PERVY SICKO!" she screamed running as far away from him as humanly possible.

**14. Grab a guitar and sing 'Christmas Tree' by Lady Gaga in a half shrieking half screaming voice**

_Light me up put me on top, lets  
><em>_Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la, la, la  
><em>_Light me up put me on top, let's  
><em>_Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la, la, la_

_The only place you'll wanna be is  
><em>_Underneath my Christmas tree  
><em>_The only place you'll wanna be is  
><em>_Underneath my Christmas tree_

_Light me up put me on top, let's  
><em>_Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la, la, la  
><em>_Light me up put me on top, let's  
><em>_Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la, la, la_

_Ho ho ho under the mistletoe  
><em>_Yes everybody knows  
><em>_We will take off our clothes  
><em>_Yes, if you want us to we will_

_You, oh, oh, a Christmas  
><em>_My Christmas tree is delicious  
><em>_Oh, oh, a Christmas  
><em>_My Christmas tree is delicious_

**_Light you up put you on top, let's  
><em>_Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la, la, la  
><em>_Light you up put you on top, let's  
><em>_Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la, la, la_**

**_Ho ho ho under the mistletoe  
><em>_Yes everybody knows  
><em>_We will take off our clothes  
><em>_Yes if you want us to we will _**

_You, oh, oh, a Christmas  
><em>_My Christmas tree is delicious  
><em>_You, oh, oh, a Christmas  
><em>_My Christmas tree is delicious_

_**-music-**_

_Here, here, here, the best time of the year  
><em>_Take off my stockings, we're  
><em>_Out spreading Christmas cheer  
><em>_Yes, if you want us to we will _

_You, oh, oh, a Christmas  
><em>_My Christmas tree is delicious  
><em>_Oh, oh, a Christmas  
><em>_My Christmas tree is delicious_

**_Space Cowboy, Lady Gaga Lady Gaga_**

**_And she goes_**

_Space Cowboy, Lady Gaga Lady Gaga here we go_

_Cherry, cherry, boom, boom_

And Hidan sang the Space Cowboy parts. Now try to imagine that. But at least it's better than 'Body Shots.'

**15. Randomly put 24 bags of candy in people's carts**

"Dum de dum dum dum," Sakura innocently sang as she skipped down the isles of her most favorite store in the whole wide world.

As she was doing so, she was also dropping 10-pound bags of candy into random people's shopping carts as they passed by. Most of them didn't notice but the ones that did yelled at her and one threw it back at her, which just led to a huge fight where the two threw random things they picked up from the nearby shelves.

Oh the many many ways a person can get kicked out of Wal-Mart.

**16. Go to an empty checkout stand and try to check people out.**

"Hey! How you doing?" Sakura said cutely to the guy in front of her, waiting for her to check out his items.

"I'm fine cutie. How are you?" he said grinning. The guy had long dark brown hair and chocolate brown eyes, which hid behind dark glasses.

A dark aura filled the space around them as a very pissed off Hidan stood behind the boy, glaring death at the back of his head. The boy seemed to sense it and slowly turned around.

"What do you think you're doing with Sakura?" he asked in a deadly tone.

"U-um . . . I was just leaving," he said nervously.

"You got that right," he hissed, his scythe taunting the boy.

**17. Go up to an employee and say 'Code 3 in warehouse 5' in an official voice and see what happens.**

A red-haired employee leaned casually against a pole in the grocery isle. The poor boy didn't see a thing coming.

Our fellow pink haired kunoichi walked up to him in a fashionable manor. She stood in front of the boy who was about her age but yet shorter than her. She starred deeply into his sea foam green eyes.

"Code three in warehouse five," she said in a very professional manor.

She did not expect his reaction.

The boy's eyes widened as he suddenly stood up straight. "WHAT? THEY TOLD US THAT IT WOULD NEVER HAPPEN AGAIN! THOSE DAMN ALIENS JUST WON'T STAY DEAD!" he yelled running off into the distance.

Sakura stood in the middle of the aisle and watched the boy run away, giggling to herself. "Stupid boy."

**18. Follow people through aisles, always staying 5 feet behind them.**

It was almost like being in one of those epic spy movies expect for the small little fact that Sakura was tripping almost everything and trying way too hard to keep up with the guy she was stalking. It didn't exactly help that the guy she was stalking was the one throwing the things she was tripping over at her.

"DAMN YOU KISAME! SLOW DOWN AND STOP THROWING THINGS AT ME SO I CAN STALK YOU!" she yelled angrily.

"NEVER!" the walking fish stick cried, running away and throwing everything he could get his hands on, including people.

"WAAA!" Dei cried as he was thrown at Sakura who kicked him where the sun don't shine and jumped over him.

Good times, good times.

**19. Challenge other customers to duels with tubes of gift-wrap.**

The one they call 'Pinky' was frantically running around the isles asking random customers if they wanted to duel.

Sakura ran up to a group of six-year-old boys. "DUEL WITH ME!" she cried, handing each of them a tube of wrapping paper.

"Hey cool!" one of them yelled, whacking Sakura with it.

Of course one thing led to another and it soon became a full upscale battle between the ages.

**20. Set up a concert of singing hamster dolls and pretend to be the conductor.**

"LAAA LAAA LAAA LAAAAAA! LAAA LAAA LAAA LAAAAA! LLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" The hamster dolls sang.

"SAKURA! What the hell _is _that? It sounds like a dying cat giving birth!" Pein exclaimed, horrified by the singing hamsters.

Sakura stood there in a conductor's suit conducting the dolls. She looked at the so-called 'god'. "They're singing hamster dolls Pein-sama."

Pein sighed and rubbed his temples. "Of course they are."

"Hey, can I pull out your piercing?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I am God and I said so."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Can I get a hamster doll?"

"Sakura, shut up."

…

"Why?"

**21. Make up products and ask newly hired workers if there are any in stock.**

"Excuse me? Do you have any Bear Hair in stock? It's a hair removal cream," The pinkette asked an employee that she had found wandering around the store.

"Yeah, actually we do. Follow me please." Sakura was more than baffled to hear that there was actually such a product.

The worker brought her to one of the farthest points of the store. "Well here you go," he said, walking away.

Sakura starred at the item. "Ooooohhhh, so that's what it is ... I didn't know they actually sell hair removal for bears ...

**22. Open a pack of Yugioh cards and challenge random people to a 'd-d-d-d-d-duel!'**

"I CHALLENGE YOU DEIDARA TO A FULL OUT EPIC DUEL!" Sakura yelled, jumping out from one of the isles, tackling the poor blonde to the ground.

"You stupid pink head! I'm shopping, un! I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR A BATTLE!" he roared, beating her with a pool noodle.

"ITACHI! RAPE! DEIDARA IS TRYING TO RAPE ME!" she cried.

-POOF!- -Deadly glare- -Knuckles cracking- -lots and lots of screaming-

Sakura skipped off dragging Itachi behind her. "Come on Itachi! Let's go look at Barney DVDs! I HEAR THEY HAVE A NEW DINOSAUR!" she half sang. They both left a quite bloody and unconscious Deidara behind them.

**23. Walk around alone pretending someone is with you and get into a very serious conversation.**

"What shall we do next?"

"_Spill paint all over Hidan."_

"Nahh, that's too easy."

"_Get Tobi to come back in, blame him for something and then have him get beat to a bloody pulp?"_

"No, we already did that."

"_Take over the world?"_

"Yes, and we shall be epic rulers but I mean as of right now."

"_Go to the bedding section and make a fort."_

Sakura gasped. "I AM SO DOING THAT! It'll be like that Cheetos commercial!"

"_We are so epic."_

"Yes, yes we are."

Kakuzu sweatdropped. "Sakura, who are you talking to?"

Sakura blinked. "Alysha."

"Who's Alysha?" he asked a bit scared.

"My best friend."

Kakuzu slowly backed away from the pink haired demon.

**24. Tape a walkie-talkie to the back of a Barbie doll and say things like 'I know where you live!'**

In one hand Sakura held one of those voice changers and in the other was a walkie-talkie. The other one from the set was on the back of a Barbie doll. She hid in the next aisle over and peered around the corner. Her first victim? Konan.

"Psssttt. Pssssssstttttttt. Hey you. You with the blue hair. I know what you did last summer," the 'doll' said creepily.

Konan screamed and ran out of the aisle, shouting "DEMON DOLL! HOW WOULD YOU KNOW THAT?" in the process.

Sakura chuckled and looked around the corner. Dei and Sasori.

"I KNOW WHERE YOU LIVE!" the 'doll' screamed.

"WWWAAAAAA!" Dei cried, pushing Sasori towards the doll. "EAT THE SCARY DOLL!"

"I will come into your house and smother you with a pillow until your legs stop kicking," Sakura made the doll hiss.

Sasori started to back away but Sakura wasn't finished. "Don't you dare back away from me! I'M RAISING EVIL PONIES THAT WHISPER TO ME IN MY SLEEP! THE PONIES ARE FOR SATAN'S ARMY DAMNIT! FEAR ME!" the 'doll' screamed at the red head.

"HOLY SHIT!" Sasori yelled, horrified.

Sakura tried her best not to burst out laughing but epically failed.

"SAKURAAAA!"

"What?"

**25. Attempt to drown in a kitty pool.**

"HELP! HEEEELLPP! I'M DROWNING!" sakura yelled, thrashing her limbs around in the kitty pool.

Three and a half quarters of the Akatsuki showed up. Sakura looked around. "Why is Hidan missing his body?" she asked.

Kakuzu answered her question, obviously irritated about the situation. "He had to pick a fight with the wrong guy and that person **chopped his fucking head off**."

Hidan was furious. "THAT DUMB FUCKER! WHEN I GET MY BODY BACK FROM UNDER THE MASSIVE PILE OF PLAYBOY MAGAZINES I AM SO GOING TO KILL THAT KID!" he roared.

Sakura burst out laughing. "I'm sorry but I just can't take a screaming head seriously and Wal-Mart sells Playboys?"

"Why don't **you go ask** Itachi, Pein and **Kisame**?" Zetsu said, jerking his thumb in the direction of the three.

"Damn, I wish I could be over there," the talking head said.

"Oh fun," Sakura sighed. "You know that we're going to be hearing all about those for the next few months."

"How fucking fun."

**Okay so I hope you guys liked this so far! Review! Thanks! xD**


	2. 26 to 50

**Okay so thanks to everyone that reviewed! I'm so excited to write all of this! So R&R!**

**XForgottenMemoryX**

**26. Drag a lounge chair over to the magazines and relax. If the store has a food court buy a soft drink, explain that you don't get out much and ask if they can put a little umbrella in it.**

"Sakura, what are you doing?" Itachi asked her as he stood there and watched her drag a hot pink lounge chair over to a rack of magazines.

"I'm gunna sit back, read a magazine and relax," she explained nonchalantly.

He nodded. "Well alright then. You do that," he said.

"I will man, I will," she said, pulling the sunglasses off the top of her head and onto her eyes. Then they darted over to the food section where they had a little restaurant-type thing set up.

So Sakura bolted up out of the lounge chair and walked up to the person behind the stand. "One pepsi please," she said.

"Sure. One minute," the guy said.

"You know, I've always been more of the pepsi type. I hate coke. I plan on drinking my pepsi over there by that rack of magazines and sitting in that lounge chair. Sounds fun doesn't it? You know, I don't get out much. Hey, can you put a little umbrella in that?" she rambled as the guy got her drink and placed it on the counter with a bored look on his face.

Itachi sighed, gripped the back of her shirt firmly and dragged her out of the store. "Time to go now Sakura-hime."

"BUT WHAT ABOUT MY PEPSI?"

**27. Open up random packages in the toy aisle, then walk away. Claim that you got bored.**

RIP! SMASH! CRACK!

"Oh God, not again," Kisame smacked his face in annoyance. "Sakura, what in God's name are you doing?"

She turned around and looked down at the opened packages of random toys that scattered the aisle. "I got bored?"

"I suggest that you run now."

"Well of you insist."

"Grrrrrrrrrr."

"Ohh Fishie's getting mad …"

**28. Run around in a bathing suit singing the Surfin' USA theme song.**

Clack clack clack went Zetsu and Hidan's shoes against the polished floor of the shopping center. Aisles and aisles of supplies loomed all around them. Of course, they weren't there to shop, they were there trying to find their teammate who had mysteriously disappeared from their sight.

"Where in _fuck's _name could she have gone?" Hidan growled, angrily to the plant-like man walking next to him.

The dark side of the man chuckled. **"Fuck has a name? Call me insane but I thought fuck's name was fuck, is it not? Was I sleeping when the change occurred?" **

The already pissed-off Jashinist glared at the dark side of Zetsu. "Don't get all technical with me asswipe. Don't make a fucking fool out of me and keep your eyes peeled. That bitch could be anywhere."

"I want no part of this. **By saying something about the conversation brings you into the conversation you dumbass. **Hey, no need to be cruel. I'm just letting you know that I want no part of it. **Go fuck a sunflower assclown. **By telling me to go do that would be telling yourself to it so you might want to think about your sentences before they come out of your mouth. **I'm about to put my fist in your mouth. **Again, that would mean putting your fist in your own mouth and wha-"

"ZETSU. QUIT FUCKING ARGUING WITH YOURSELF? IT'S WICKED FUCKING ANNOYING YOU PANSY-ASSED SHIT BRICK."

"Hidan please keep **your fucking voice down? **And quit cussing so much, it's annoying."

"OH, _I'M _THE ANNOYING ONE? WELL SHIT, LEMME JUST THINK ABOUT THAT FOR A MINUTE."

"Oh look what you did. **What I did? You helped in that subject dipshit. **Hey, that's not very ni-"

A flash of pink was all they could see until they registered the scene in front of them.

Sakura was in a dark red bikini, dark sunglasses and hot pink flip-flops singing at the top of her lungs.

_*Sakura singing lyrics*_

Hidan elbowed Zetsu in the side. "Check out the way her twins bounce."

Unfortunately for Hidan, Sakura heard what he had just said. She stopped dead in her tracks and whipped her head in his direction, glaring death at the man.

"Oh **shit man. **You've done it now."

**29. Ask a totally bizarre question to one of the employees.**

"Dude, man, Sasuke, I didn't know you worked here," the pinkette said flatly to the young Uchiha, dressed in one of Wal-Mart's uniforms.

"Yeah, well my mum and dad said I should get a job," he said plainly.

"Dude, that sucks."

"Anyway, what do you need?"

"Would you be so kind as to direct me to your Twinkies?"

"….."

**30. If someone gets within 30 feet of you, scream and run out of the store**

"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME YOU PEREVRT!"

"Well there goes Sakura …"

"Yep, un."

"I still question myself why I let her join the Akatsuki …"

"Don't look at me man. You're the leader, un."

"Yeah I know … I must have been high when I decided to start this organization."

"You? High?" Deidara walked off laughing his ass off.

**31. Ask an employee random questions**

"Do you like potatoes?"

"No."

"Are you wearing socks?"

"No."

"What's your favorite color?"

"No."

"Is your favorite word 'no'?"

"No."

"Then what's your favorite word?"

"No."

"THEN YOU LIE!"

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Do you believe in skittle-flavored unicorns?"

"Sakura, stop bothering people."

"Sorry Itachi-san …"

**32. Test out the fishing rods by seeing what you can 'catch' from the other aisles**

The store was silent except for a low murmur from some of the customers. Most of them were gossiping about a pink-headed girl. Unfortunately, a certain long haired shim heard parts of this gossip.

He sighed and rubbed his temples. "Shit, not again, un. When will the madness stop?"

A little voice inside his head told him that he should quit being a dumbass and that it was never going to end because that's just what chicks with pink hair do; annoy the world's most wanted criminals.

Agreeing with the voice, he began his search. With what he was hearing, he knew exactly where the demon was.

Sakura sat in a lawn chair in the middle of the fishing aisle, casting a line into the next aisle over, bringing back camping supplies and dried food. She heard a sigh and the next thing she knew, her fishing rod was taken right out of her hands.

"DEI! What the hell? I was going fishing for camping supplies! I was going to go camping in the bedding section!" she shrieked.

"Well that's just too bad, un," he sneered, walking away.

"Fuck my life. Kill me twice. Bury me deep. I will not sleep," she muttered.

Deidara turned around, a bit shocked. "Sakura, have you been listening to Hidan's iPod again? That's a dirty song, hell that's a dirty album, un."

She smirked. "How would you know that it's a dirty album?"

He gave her an 'uh duh' look. "Because Hidan blasts it as loud as his speakers can go and you can hear it from like a mile away. I'm surprised we haven't been located yet, between you always pissing us off and Hidan's shitty music, un. And hellooooo, I know that you've heard Sexting before. That song is disgusting."

He gave him a blank look the whole time he was talking. Halfway into his next speech, she smacked him across the face.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" he yelled.

She shrugged. "I got bored and it's just so hard to not want to smack you."

"I'd run if I were you, un."

**33. Glare menacingly at anyone who comes within 30 feet and if they come any closer, hiss like a snake and act like you're about to bite them**

"Sakura, why are you glaring at me? What did I do?" Kisame asked the pissed off looking Sakura.

He was answered by a hiss.

"Sakura, why are you hissing at me? Are you some kind of snake?"

Suddenly Orochimaru popped out of nowhere and glomped Sakura.

"YOU'RE LEARNING SO QUICKLY MY DARLING!" he yelled, hugging her tightly. You could practically see the hearts around his head.

"Um, Kisame? A little help here. I really don't want to get raped today …" Sakura said a bit worried.

"I'll go get Itachi," the fish said sighing.

"Please hurry. I think he's going to squeeze the life of me," she choked out.

**34. Throw a fake snake in some lady's face and watch her freak out**

-Fwoosh!-

-loud piercing screams-

"All right! Who let Orochimaru out of his cage?"

"Why Itachi?"

"Because he's glued himself to Sakura again."

"TOBI DID! The snake man was all sad and since Tobi is a good boy he let him out!"

"Which one of you mother fucking pansy asses let Tobi back in?"

"Don't look at **me fools. I want him out as much as you do."**

"Playing innocent are we Zetsu, un?"

"Hey, where are Pein and Konan?"

"Probably fucking in the bathroom."

"What about Sasori?"

"That fuck face man-slut is probably watching."

"Hidan, why you gotta be so perverted?"

"Shut the fuck up you gay walking piece of sushi."

"TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!"

"Tobi, no one cares."

"BUT ITACHI-SAN-"

"No Tobi, just no."

"I LOVE YOU SAKURA!"

"That's it! That pedo snake is going down!"

"Mental note, never mess with Itachi's woman."

"A-fucking-greed."

**35. Grab someone's leg and say 'you got chicken legs'**

"Dude, you got chicken legs."

"SAKURA!"

"Your face is as red as your hair man. Take a chill pill."

It was as simple as that.

**36. Dart around suspiciously humming the theme to Mission Impossible**

"Blossom-chan, what are you doing?"

"Ssshh! Tobi, you're going to blow my cover! I'm using my badass ninja skills to stalk people!" she whispered harshly.

"Then why is Blossom-chan humming?"

"Because it adds effect, Tobi."

"But then wh-"

"SHUT UP TOBI! YOU'RE BLOWING MY COVER!"

"Sakura-hime, your cover was blown like a half hour ago. I even told you that to your face," Itachi said, looking down at her.

"Aw damn."

**37. While no one's looking, switch the signs on the men and woman's bathroom**

"That's not actually the men's bathroom, is it?" Sasori asked the grinning almighty Sakura.

"No my dear Sasori, it is not."

"And Hidan just went in there … with chicks …"

"Pretty much."

"Well this is going to be interesting. He might be in there for a while …"

"Indeed. Learn fast Saso-boy. You just might be my next target."

**38. Bring your pet bull and act casual**

"Um, excuse me miss … you can't have that in here," one of the employees bravely told the demon.

She simply looked at the woman and then shifted her gaze back to the selection of dog food. "He's here with me to pick out his favorite kind of dog food."

"Yes, but he's a bull and bulls aren't allowed in here."

Sakura locked eyes with her pet bull that she had dyed hot pink with black polka dots. After a moment she said, "Does it say anywhere that bulls are not allowed in here? Do you have it in writing?"

Sakura was a persistent little bitch that always got her way. One thing that you should always remember about pink demons.

**39. TP as much of the store as possible**

"Damn it! Did I miss Halloween AGAIN?"

"No Pein, you did not. It's July."

…

Wait for it

…..

Wait for it

….

"SAKURRRRRAAAAAAA!"

**40. Whenever you hear a voice, fall to the ground sobbing and screaming 'THE VOICES!', then get back up and act normal**

"Clean up in aisle Seven. Call for Josh on line two."

"NO! NOT THE VOISES AGAIN! THEY TOLD ME THAT THEY WOULD GO AWAY IF I TOOK MY MEDS! THEY'RE STILL THERE! THER LIED TO ME! NOOOOOO!"

"Ehm … Sakura?"

"Yes Pein-sama?"

"Are you, uh, okay?"

"Yeah, why?"

"…."

**41. Dress up in a trench coat and sunglasses**

Thud! Thud! Thud! went Sakura's combat boots on the tile floor. She was dressed up in a long dark brown trench coat, the collar up around her face, a large black hat and very large tinted sunglasses that covered almost half of her face.

She said nothing until she came next to a random customer who was looking at watches through the glass display case. He looked to be about eighteen but was kind of short for his age. Long inky black hair covered most of his face as well as his eyes. Sakura mentally asked herself how he could even see. He was wearing a dark blue Abercrombie shirt with dark skinny jeans and converse.

She leaned next to him, peering into the case. "The bird is in the cage," she spoke, turning towards him and reaching into her trench coat.

The guy turned his head in her direction but said nothing.

She pulled out a cap gun and handed it to him. "Use this wisely. Good luck. Remember, aim for the head."

With that, she casually walked away and disappeared into the next aisle.

"And this is why I don't go here on Wednesdays," the guy muttered to himself.

**42. Go to the music aisle and start singing horrible karaoke**

_I'm a Barbie girl_

_In a Barbie worl-_

Before Sakura could even get a few lines out, an angry Hidan covered her mouth with her hand.

"Not that fucking song Pinky! You are so not singing that shitty song especially in public! Do you have no fucking dignity woman?" he yelled, irritated.

"No, not really," she said, removing his hand from her mouth.

**43. Walk along, look at someone, giggle at them and say 'I know, I know' keep doing this until they give you a weird look and walk away**

"I know, I know. I think so to," Sakura giggled to herself, staring at the red head.

"You're an odd one, you know that right?" Sasori asked looking at the pinkette with an are-you-kidding-me look.

She giggled while he just sighed and walked away.

"HEY! WHO SAID YOU COULD LEAVE? I WASN'T DONE MAKING FUN OF YOU YET!" she roared, stomping angrily after him.

**44. Set all of the alarm clocks to go off at ten-minute intervals throughout the day**

"Itachi-san, why are all of the alarm clocks going off every ten minutes? It's giving Tobi a headache," the masked man asked the Uchiha who was currently sighing and rubbing his temples.

"Come on Tobi. It's time to go on a manhunt," he said walking off to find Sakura.

"YAY!" Tobi cheered, not even knowing what he was cheering for.

**45. Go in the camping section and camp out**

"Hey Dei! Want to go camping with me?"

"Sakura, we're in the middle of shopping, un."

"Loser, I meant in the store. I set up a tent and if you bring blankets from the bedding section," she explained in an uh-duh tone.

The blonde sighed. "I really don't feel like being beaten to a bloody pulp by Itachi, un. AGAIN," he said emphasizing the 'again'.

"He's not going to beat you up. I won't let him, mmkay?" she said innocently.

_15 Minutes Later_

"YOU LIED, UN!" Dei cried at the pink head while being dragged off to his doom.

Sakura just stood there in front of her tent with a smile on her face, waving at him. Men are stupid.

**46. Broadcast K-mart commercials over the intercom**

Sakura stood up in the little room where she could broadcast things through the whole store. She smiled evily and began to ramble on about how Wal-Mart sucks ass and how K-mart was so much better.

After she was done, she counted down from five.

5 … 4 … 3 … 2 … 1 …

"SAKURA!"

She smiled to herself.

**47. Go up to the bagel section with cream cheese all over your face chanting 'We love bagels! We love bagels!'**

"Ew, what **the fuck is **all over your face?" the green plant man asked, staring at her face with a horrified look.

She blinked her jade eyes. "Cream cheese …"

"Um, why?"

"Because I love bagels?"

"You know what? I'm going **to let the others deal **with you."

"Okay!"

**48. Over the intercom say 'there's a big sale on electronics and the first 10 people to check out get one free'**

"If I may please have your attention. There is a big sale in the electronics department and the first ten people to check out get one of them free. Thank you," she said over the intercom.

"HOW THE HELL DID SHE GET BACK UP THERE?" Konan yelled out loud.

"I don't know but we're about to have ourselves some haters," Pein said sighing and pointing to the crowded electronics section.

"Think we can get out before anyone notices?" the blue haired girl asked, looking over at the door.

"I think so. Let's bolt," the leader said quickly, darting over to the door.

**49. Randomly start putting different sized undergarments in people's cart**

"What the fuck? I don't wear fucking thongs! PINKY YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR THIS!"

**50. Contaminate the entire auto department by sampling all of the spray air fresheners**

"Oh GOD! AIR! AIR! I NEED AIR!" Kisame choked, running out of the auto section.

"Poor fishstick."

_On the way home_

"Who the hell smells like pine trees?" Hidan asked, looking in the rearview mirrors.

"It's not **me. I took a shower **this morning," Zetsu said, putting his hands up defensively.

"Hn, I hate pine," Itachi said from the back of the pedovan, not even looking up from his book.

"TOBI SMELLS LIKE WATERMELLON!" Tobi yelled.

It went like this for the entire way back to the base. Sakura just quietly chuckled to herself from her seat next to Itachi. He just looked over at her, shook his head and went back to his book.

Good times. Good times.

**Ta Da! Another chapter done! Ugh school starts like tomorrow so sorry if it takes a little longer to update. If you guys have any ideas, don't be afraid to tell me! You can either say it in your review or just PM me! Hell, you can even send me fan art if you want. d:**

**Thanks to all of you guys that reviewed! Love you all! (no homo) Hope you guys liked this chapter. Will be working on it whenever I get any free time. **

**Now I command you to press the 'review' button at the bottom of your screen! d:**

**Butterscotch. Anon - I've never listened to Rise Against but I will check out the song as soon as I can! ^-^ (sorry that I added the space. it wouldn't let me put the name without it) Kay so today is another day and you now have me addicted to Rise Against hahaha. **


	3. 51 to 75

**I'm sorry it took so long to update! I have a lot of other stories on my other account in progress and I need to finish them. After I finish all of them then I'm switching over to Wattpad. It's kind of like fanfiction except you make up your own stories with your own characters and stuff. It's really cool. My username is XDeathsDaughterX if you wanna check it out. I've started one story but have like five other ideas and have actually started another one on my laptop but probably won't post it until I'm almost finished or finished my first one. So become a fan and I will promise to write great stories. **

**I've also been really busy with my artwork and have been focusing on that. Again, Sorry! **

**Anyway, read and review please!**

**51. Run around the store singing 'I know a song that gets on everyone's nerves!'**

"Fifteen … sixteen … seventeen …eighteen …. It's a damn good thing that this store carries a lot of canned peas … well … not good for Sakura … ," Hidan said, peering over a giant case of marshmallows set up in the middle of the aisle to watch Pein throw canned things at Sakura because she wouldn't shut up.

Itachi loomed over the strange man, peering down at him. "Hidan, what are you doing?" he asked in a monotone voice.

The gray haired man looked up. "Watching the fight. Now I suggest you get down before you get hit by one of those cans," he said, stuffing a giant marshmallow in his mouth.

The Uchiha let out a sigh and slid down next to his comrade. "I guess I wouldn't die if I watched too."

Hidan said something to him that Itachi translated into "Want one?" He shook his head and stared ahead of him.

"AH! Pein cut it out! I will hurt you stupid carrot top!" she cried, putting her arms up in front of her face to block the cans.

"Then stop with the goddamn song you demon!" he hissed, chucking another can at her.

She plopped down on the floor and let the cans soar. "Bastard, I will kill you," were her last words.

**52. Go up to a random person and poke them. Explain that you're trying to figure out what they ate for dinner**

Zetsu stood in the greenhouse, trying to decide between getting a purple and red flower or a blue and black flower. He noticed that it was a bit quiet … too quiet. He suddenly stopped when he felt something press into his stomach.

The light side looked down and saw a pink head. "Sakura, what are you doing?"

She looked up and stopped poking him. "Trying to figure out what you had for dinner last night."

The dark side of him grinned. "**Your sister."**

"You moron, she doesn't have a siste-"

"Oh my god, you ate Sarah? No body was supposed to know about her!" the pinkette cried, running out the doors and screaming, "They weren't supposed to find out!"

**53. Do Your American Idol audition in front of security cameras**

"Oh, damn. Look at that chick out there. What is she doing?" One security guy asked his partner, who were both mesmerized by the pink headed girl dancing like an idiot and singing songs by Mayday Parade at the top of her lungs.

"Fuck me if I know," the second guy said, not taking his eyes off the screen, mostly because the top of her shirt kept creeping lower as she jerked her limbs in different directions.

The first guy turned to him and gave him a scared look. "Well then let's hope you don't know then … I'm not gay so …"

Second guy snorted. "That's not what your mom said. She keeps asking me if you've gone gay yet since you won't tell her."

First guy's eyes got wide. "I'm not gay! Why on earth would you think I'm gay?"

"Dude, nobody has giant blue eyes and a baby doll face like yours and isn't gay," second guy said.

"I'm not gay!"

"You say that now. The next thing you know you're getting a tramp stamp."

"Fuck you man."

"No thanks. I'm not gay like you."

"Oh my god! I'm gunna kill you!"

**54. Go over all of the barcodes on your items **

Beep. Beep. Beep. The machine buzzed as the items f the people in line were checked out and purchased. Sakura moved up in place and waited her turn. When it finally came, she places her items on the conveyer belt, moved up-money in hand- and waited.

The woman at the register picked up her first item and tried to scan it in but it didn't work. She slid it over the scanner a few more times but it still didn't work. She looked at the barcode only to see that it had a thick black line through it. She shot Sakura a weird look, who shot her a deer-on-crack look back.

After the next five items and having to enter the codes in by hand on all of them, the woman finally groaned at looked up at Sakura. "What the fuck? Do you think this is funny? I've had a long enough day and now I have to enter all of the dumbass codes for these products in by hand. Do you not think I have a life? God, you kids … I could just bring a pickaxe to your forehead sometimes. I suggest you not do this again," she roared, her face turning a light shade of red due to anger.

"Stop yelling at me! I have issues!" Sakura screamed from on top of the conveyer belt, which she managed to have climbed up on while the woman was on her rant, and covered her ears.

"There you are Sakura! Oh god, what are you doing? Did you forget to take your medicine again?" Kisame cried, picking her up and holding her by one arm.

"More like an overdose. Did you know that Brandy was flammable?" she asked innocently, looking up at him.

"Where did you find Brandy? The only Brandy I know we have is in Pein's 'secret' stash behind his de….. oh god …" he trailed off, suddenly disappearing to find Pein.

Sakura giggled, now on the floor. "Yeah I already knew that …"

**55. Pretend it's Halloween**

"Trick or treat!" Sakura yelled, eagerly waiting for the stranger to put candy in her bag. **(Okay, I admit, that line sounded really perverted -_- )**

The stranger looked nervously from her to the bag of candy he had in his shopping cart. When she noticed him hesitating, her eyes grew really big and she did the best puppy dog face she could possibly manage.

"Aww! Okay, here you go sweetie!" the man smiled, happily handing over the bag of candy. She flashed him a grin and then skipped off to bother another stranger.

**56. Hide under a pile of clothes and throw things at random people**

Let's just say that the doctors and nurses were very busy that day and by night, the ambulance drivers were ready to kill something.

**57. Walk up to a pizza place and ask for a burger**

Our favorite pink-headed demon was currently on her way up to the small pizza shop, ready to get some food before her stomach ate itself. Unfortunately for her, the guy working was the same guy she had asked to put an umbrella in her soda a while back. Guess the guy worked a lot at the little food courts scattered around the store.

Hidan walked beside her, irritated that it was his turn to watch Sakura. Did he look like a babysitter? I think not. And did they even think for a second what the possible outcomes would be if the pink head went off the deep end again? Things could get quite ugly and violent and horrific and gory, ect. Were the Akatsuki, a badass group of S-rank criminals, really that stupid to let the Jashinist babysit the little demon? Although Itachi did say that he could beat up anyone who touched his 'precious flower' so there was a bright side to the whole situation.

While he was deep in thought, Sakura went up to the guy again, smiling extra sweetly while he just gave her a bored stoic look, recognizing her but not doing anything about it. The only thought that crossed his head was 'oh god, here we go.'

"Well hello again," she said, her voice sugarcoated so thickly that it was almost painful to listen to.

The pretty-decent-looking-same-age-as-Sakura guy let out a long sigh. "Hey, welcome to Pizza Hut. What can I get for you on this lovely afternoon?" Well he sure was in a peachy mood.

She grinned. "It is a nice day out, isn't it? Okay, can I get a cheese burger, no cheese though, a large fry, no salt or potato and a medium Sprite, no bubbles? Oh! And could you make that to go? Thanks," she said with a smile, then turned, leaned against the counter, waiting, and started messing with her nails.

The guy blinked a few times at the outrageous request before working up the nerve to say something. "Um, you do know that this is Pizza Hut …right?"

She craned her neck around so she could see him. "Yeah, I know. Now could you hurry up? I'm starving," she shot, a bit snappier.

The guy stepped back a bit, shocked at the swing of emotions. "We don't serve burgers. We serve pizza, hence the name _Pizza _Hut." He didn't mean to sound rude, because in all fairness, she was quite attractive, but she was testing his patience.

"Are … are you saying you aren't going to make me food? BITCH PLEASE! Fine! When I die in the middle of an aisle, I hope they make you clean up my dead, decomposing body!" she yelled angrily and stomped away.

The loud yelling caused Hidan to snap out of his thoughts. "Wha-wait, where are you going? What did I miss?" he asked, chasing after the pissed off pink head in confusion.

**58. Get a stuffed animal and go to the front of the store and begin stroking it lovingly**

"Good girl Bessie, don't worry, those mean people won't hurt you anymore. Momma's got you," Sakura said, stroking her stuffed pug as she walked away from the pile of random people thrown in the corner in the front of the store.

**59. Go to the bathroom with a cantaloupe (hidden) Make grunting noises and drop the cantaloupe in the toilet. Then say "Phew, That's better"**

As Sakura was on her way to the bathroom with a cantaloupe 'hidden' under her shirt, making it look like she was having a child, her wonderful boyfriend appeared out of nowhere and stood in front of her when suddenly his eyes fell on her stomach.

"What? You're pregnant? Since when? I'm going to be a dad! This is the best day of my life!" he cried happily, sweeping her up in his arms.

"Erhm, Itachi?" she asked, trying to calm down the excited man, which was really strange because Itachi was the most stoic person she knew … except for Sai and Sasuke …

"Shhh! You're going to ruin the moment!" he cried happily, hugging her tighter and dancing around the store.

**60. Put blue paint on your hand and when you see someone put your hand on their shirt and point at them and say, "A clue a clue!" **

Le smack!

"Look! A clue! A clue! Wait a minute … you're all blue! How can I tell where the paw print is when your whole body is blue?"

"Run pinkie, run."

**61. ** **Go to a clerk and tell them you lost your son and ask if they can call his name over the speaker. When they ask you his name make up a ridiculous name**

"Excuse me sir, I have seemed to have lost my son," Sakura said to the man at one of the registers.

He shot her a horrified look. "God damn, you're too young to have a child miss. But I'll call you for him. What's his name?" he asked.

"Hashbrown Butternubs," she said calmly. When the man said the name over the intercom, basically the entire Akatsuki let out long irritated sighs. **(Hashbrown Butternubs is actually going to be the name of my friend's hedgehog haha) **

**62. Leave cryptic messages on the typewriters**

"Pein-sama, what does that say? Tobi can't read it."

"I don't know but whatever it is, it has Sakura written all over it …"

**63**.** Humming the theme to Mission Impossible while wearing all black, knock over all of the cans**

*Sakura humming*

"Dude, didn't you already do this?"

"Shut up Kisame! Don't make me deep fry you and eat you with ketchup! And don't think I won't!"

**64. Take all the CD's put them in the wrong place and when an employee puts them all back yell at her and mess them up again**

"Hey! Could you not mess up the CD's please! It took me a while to get them to where they are now," an annoyed female employee said between gritted teeth.

Sakura simply smirked, picked up a CD and put it on the shelf at the complete end of the aisle.

**65. Go to the front of the store in a baby diaper and ask a macho guy to change you**

"I can't believe you got us kicked out of Walmart _again_."

"Yeah, for God sakes Cherry, could you be normal for _one _day? We didn't even finish shopping!"

"Tobi didn't even get his ice cream! What is Tobi supposed to do now?"

"Shut up Tobi, nobody cares!"

"That's not very nice Sasori. If you keep that up, you'll die alone with your cats and the only reason why they'll be with you is because they'll be using you as their scratching post."

"Shut your face Pinkie. And would you _please _take off that damn outfit? You look stupid."

"Oh my god, if you two don't shut it, I'll blow this damn van up!"

"Does that mean **I can eat the dead bodies?" **

"Holy fuck, I'm about to come back there and sacrifice all you fuckers to Jashin! Now shut your asshats and let me drive!"

"Jesus, someone needs to calm his hormones. That time of month again Hidan?"

"Oh my fucking god, I'm going to kill you all."

"What did I ever do to you Pein?"

"Konan, shut up, no one likes you."

"Oh that's it! Time to die!"

**66. Take a friend with you and a younger child and start arguing over who gets custody then have the child run away and out of the store and yell CILLY COME BACK!**

"Don't. Even. Think. About. It."

"But I even brought Naruto! And I was going to dress Sasuke up as a baby!"

**67. Climb up a ladder and try doing a King Kong thing**

"Latter, check. Gorilla suit, check. Favorite rubber duck, check. Barbie doll, check. Okay, let's do this thing," Sakura said to herself as she slipped into the suit, climbed up the latter, waved the Barbie doll around and started to do her impression of a gorilla.

"Oh dear God."

**68. Run through the make-up department and yell, "There's a dead body in aisle 3!"**

"Oh my god! There's a dead body in aisle 3! There's a dead body in aisle 3! What do I do?"

"Oh don't worry, that's just Hidan. He'll come back in a few minutes or so."

-insert what the fuck face-

**69. Grab a can of whipped cream and find a bald guy. Spray it on his head**

"Hey! Be happy! I'm giving you the hair you're never getting back! You should be on your knees thanking me! I am like a God to you!" Sakura roared.

"I am so sorry sir. She's a bit mentally challenged. And by the way, I am God, not her," Pein said, lugging Sakura away and she tried to claw that man's face off.

**70. Dress up in a fairy costume, and climb up a ladder and when people go by say "your wish is granted" **

"Look mommy! It's a fairy!" some random kid yelled excitedly. He ran over to the 'fairy' and looked up at her. "I wish for a unicorn!"

Sakura peered down at the kid. "Are you kidding me? Like, for real? Are you gay? You should be wishing for dragons and legos at your age, not unicorns!"

**71. Dress up as a giant smiley face and whip price signs. Then yell "ROLLBACK!"**

"ROLLBACK! You know what? Screw it. I don't get the point of this one. I'm going to Starbucks and getting myself a coffee so you can all piss off."

**72. Walk up to someone act like you can read their mind & say... sir or madam... don't think that**

"Ahh! Sasori! What is wrong with you? Don't think of weird shit like that! Forever alone!" This caused pretty much the entire store to turn at the red faced red head in confusion.

**73. **W**alk towards a group of people and hit your head and say in a loud voice, "Shut up in there."**

"My god Alysha, you talk up a storm. Now shut the fuck up. I can't think with you blabbing in my head."

**74. Put make up all over your face so it looks like a 2 year old did it and then say, "She's horrible at giving make-overs!" and point to a random woman**

"Put down the makeup Sakura. Just put it down."

"Aw damn, you again? I can never have any fun with you Pein-sama."

"Damn straight."

"The fuck?"

**75. Go up to random people and ask them if they will be your friends then link arms and start to sing the friends theme song**

"NOOOO! No more fucking singing!"

"AHH! Hidan, what are you doing! NOO! Don't tackle meeee!"

"Then shut the fuck uuuppp!

"Weeee! Oh, hey there floor, make me a sandwich."

"Oh Jashin, I broke her.

"Look Hidan-kun! I'm a goldfish! Glub glub glub haha. Hey, where are you going? Don't leave mee! I still don't have a sandwich yet! What is this? Look, a penny! I'm rich! Yes!"

**My God that look longer than it should have … so sorry for the wait! I'll try to get the next one up sooner but I can't make any promises! Thanks guys! And thanks so much for all the reviews! It means so much to me! **


End file.
